Hanami (Remake dari Novel kaya Fenny Wong)
by Pansy Huang
Summary: Hanami adalah cerita tentang masa lalu keluarga yang terpendam. Cinta yang tumbuh di tengah jalan. Terkadang seseorang ingin melihat ke belakang , menilik darimana mereka datang agar mendapat keberanian untuk melangkah ke depan. KrisSoo X KaiSoo/YAOI/FAMILY FLUFFY/NOT A BROTHERCOMPLEX/REMAKE/Warn untuk page M rate akan mengubah rating.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword

~}{~

Kepada _**Do Kyungsoo**_,

Kau adalah hangat. Padamu aku temukan dunia yang ramai dan selalu bahagia. Kau adalah rumah. Tempat aku menitipkan tawa kanak-kanakku, juga menyimpan mimpi tentang sebuah masa depan.  
Suatu hari, mungkin rumahku tidak lagi kau. Tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin. Kau hanyalah rumah tempat aku menyimpan berpuluh-puluh frame yang tidak akan lapuk karena waktu. Tempat aku selalu kembali meski mungkin kau tidak lagi berada di sana.| _-_**_Kris_**_-_

~}{~

Kau datang menjelma sepi. Lalu, pergi meninggalkanku dalam gigil. _Namja_ polos dalam kamuflase musim semi, aku membencimu. Tak ada kau dan aku dalam cerita masa depan. Itulah mengapa aku memilih menjauh.  
Namun, kau tahu, hingga mana pun jauh mengantar langkahku, ternyata tak pernah ada yang menamai rindu milikku, sesempurna kau menamainya. Dan, membuatnya akan selalu menjadi milikmu.| _-_**_Kim Jongin_**_-_

* * *

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengetahui asal usulnya. Sejak kecil, ia telah dirawat oleh Kris Wu, _namja_ yang 9 tahun lebih tua darinya, tanpa mengetahui ada hubungan keluarga apa sebenarnya dirinya dengan Kris.

Kyungsoo ingin mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya, hingga penyelidikan Kyungsoo membawanya menemui seseorang yang dianggap kakak laki-lakinya, Jongin. Kim Jongin kini bekerja sebagai bartender di bar Zenith dengan nama Kai. Penampilannya urakan dan tindakannya kasar. Sayang, ia menolak mengakui kalau ia adalah kakak Kyungsoo. Ia malah menganggap kalau Kyungsoo adalah penyebab kematian ayahnya dan kesengsaraan dirinya.

Siapakah Kris bagi Kyungsoo?

Mengapa Jongin menolak mengakui Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya?

.

.

.

* * *

kicauan Author :

Sebenarnya hanya sebuah fiksi yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika baca novelnya tante Fenny, judulnya sama 'Hanami' . novelnya manis banget, ceritanya juga hangat tentang _family fluff_ gitu, di sini aku coba buat_ Yaoi verse-_nya, masih EXO Member yang jadi _Cameo_-nya, mungkin sedikit juga dari fandom lain.

**_Cerita asli di sini bukan milik aku, aku cuma mengubah cast, latar, genre ( jadi Yaoi), dan sedikit ratingnya. Cerita asli "Hanami" ini 100 persen milik Tante Fenny Wong penulis novel yang aku suka ini._**

mudah-mudahan ceritanya bisa nyambung ya, kayak di novelnya. Kalo di dalam plot novelnya kan berlatar di negara Jepang, aku akan coba ganti latarnya dengan suasana se-Korea mungkin -apa ini!- hehe..

Kalo di novelnya ada adegan nyerempet _**M-rate**_, di sini aku bikin jadi _M-rate_ beneran, hahaha! #tawaironi, nanti aku _**warn**_ kok page yang _M-rate_ nya.

_At last_, ayok tunjukkin apresiasi kamu di kolom ripiu ya :3

Saranghaja! Chingudeul!

-Pansy-


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_._

_._

**Soondubu Jiggae **yang di siapkan oleh Kris Wu untuk makan malam kini telah dingin. Ia terduduk di sofa ruang tamu, kedua lengan bajunya digulung hingga atas, memperlihatkan ujung tatonya. Satu tangannya menggenggam ponsel, mencari nama Do Kyungsoo di layarnya. Malam sudah larut, adik lelakinya belum pulang.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo berlaku seenaknya. Gejolak remaja? Atau cinta di sekolah? Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo sering pulang larut tanpa kabar. Namun kali ini, Kris bertekad menegurnya tegas.

Menegur Kyungsoo... itulah tantangan Kris yang sebenarnya. Kata-kata macam apa pun yang ia rancang dalam otaknya, yang keluar dari bibirnya selalu berbeda. Kris menarik napas panjang. Ia harus bisa. Ketidakmampuannya menegur Kyungsoo adalah kelemahannya. Catat! Kelemahannya!

_To_ : _Do Kyungsoo_

_Berapa kali aku meneleponmu? Mengapa tak pernah diangkat? Sengaja? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai teleponku pun tidak bisa kau angkat? Pulang malam begini, kau masih sekolah, sendirian, tanpa kabar... Untuk keberapa kali minggu ini? Kyungie, ini sudah keterlaluan.._

Kris memejamkan matanya. Hanya suara denting jam yang memenuhi rumah sunyi itu. Ceklikan pelan menyisip masuk, cukup untuk membuat Kris berdiri waspada. Ia memperhatikan pintu depan rumahnya yang terayun terbuka.

Pemuda yang keluar dari balik pintu itu mendongak, mata bulatnya seakan berkata bahwa ia terkejut dengan sambutan siaga Kris.

" Aku pulang."

Kris mendesah panjang, campuran antara kesal dan lega. Ia duduk di meja makan, membalas setengah hati.

" Selamat datang, kemana saja kau hingga larut begini?"

" Kris, maafkan aku. Aku mengaktifkan mode silent pada ponselku saat di kelas. Sepertinya aku lupa mengembalikannya pada mode normal sepulang sekolah, dan kelamaan main dengan teman-teman klub tenis."

Kyungsoo berkata seraya menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Kris di meja makan. Suaranya takut-takut, diiringi senyum tanpa dosa.

" Maafkan aku ya. Jangan khawatir, jika aku pulang telat lain kali, aku pasti menghubungimu lewat ponsel."

Kris mati-matian memaksakan dirinya untuk marah dan menegur Kyungsoo. Namun, ketika tangannya terangkat mengangkat piring berisi ayam goreng dan mangkuk **Soondubu Jiggae**, membawanya ke arah microwave, Kris berkata,

" ... Kau lapar? Sudah makan malam? Aku panaskan dulu."

Kyungsoo merengut. Kris bisa tahu akan hal itu, walapun ia sedang membuka microwave memunggungi Kyungsoo.

" Kris marah, ya?

_Tegur ia sekarang, bodoh!_

" Tidak..." Kris berkata seraya menekan tombol microwave. " Aku ...hanya lelah."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan ceria meraih pundak Kris, memberikan tenaga ketika menekan otot-ototnya, merenggangkannya.

" Sini aku pijat! Kerjaan di kantor pasti bikin capek ya? Duduk di sofa, nanti aku cerita soal sekolah, dan rencana pertandingan persahabatan ke daerah Daejeon. Aku akan menceritakan mengapa pulang jam segini. Jangan ngambek lagi, gimana?"

Kris mendesah dan akhirnya mengalah pada tarikan di lengannya yang menggiring ia ke sofa. Ia harus mengakui pijatan Kyungsoo memang menenangkan meski hatinya masih tidak tenang. Namun, ketika Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan harinya dengan nada ceria yang selalu digunakannya, Kris mau tidak mau harus menelan kata-kata tegurannya.

Karena tampaknya, kali ini pun, Kyungsoo menang lagi.

* * *

Kyungsoo tertegun menatap langit. Ia duduk meringkuk di pojokan, di samping jendela yang tinggi memperlihatkan langit malam. Dari kesunyian rumahnya, ia tahu Kris telah terlelap.

Dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat bingkai berisi foto dirinya dan Kris, diterangi remang lampu mejanya. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak foto itu diambil. Ketika mereka pindah ke rumah ini, mungkin itu sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, atau lebih. Di dalam foto, Kyungsoo kecil tersenyum bahagia. Kris berkali-kali berkata kepadanya agar jangan pernah kehilangan senyum seperti itu.

Bukan tidak pernah Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya di mana mereka tinggal sebelumnya. Kyungsoo sendiri terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya, maka ia bertanya pada Kris. Kris memberikan jawaban yang tidak jelas,

" Di rumah Appa."

" Appa-nya Kris? Atau Appa-ku?"

" Di rumah Appa. Saat ini pun, rumah ini adalah milik Aboeji."

Kris membalas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dan ia pun berlalu.

Banyak sekali rahasia yang Kris simpan, mungkin hampir sebanyak jumlah pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah terungkapkan. Di antara semua itu, ada satu tanda tanya besar; mengapa Kyungsoo dan Kris yang tidak ada hubungan darah, bertaut umur 9 tahun, bisa hidup bersama sejak mereka kecil? Ke mana orang tua mereka?

Kyungsoo pun sering bertanya tentang hal itu kepada Kris. Ada saat-saat Kyungsoo begitu frustasi menangis sejadi-jadinya, memohon pada Kris untuk memberi tahu keadaan atau identitas orangtuanya. Setiap kali, Kris hanya mendekapnya erat. Hyung-nya itu hanya diam, atau berbisik pelan menenangkan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapat jawaban, tetapi suatu kali, Kris memberinya secarik foto.

Permukaan fotonya telah menguning karena diambil puluhan tahun lalu. Warnanya telah memudar, menyamarkan detail yang termakan waktu. Foto itu adalah harta Kyungsoo yang paling berharga.

Malam ini foto itu digenggam Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri garis wajah anggun yang amat mirip dengan milik Kyungsoo. Figur mungil, tapi tidak tinggi diturunkannya kepada Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya yang berbinar sama persis dengan Kyungsoo, wajahnya terbingkai poni dengan surai coklat tembaga bergelombang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat bagaimana ibunya begitu gembira di foto itu. Senyumnya yang lebar dan sosoknya yang berbalut gaun biru muda membuatnya terlihat muda dan cerah. Jemarinya menggenggam setusuk kue dango yang biasa dimakan ketika acara melihat bunga sakura ketika musim semi. Namun, pemandangan di belakangnya sama sekali bukan musim semi, dan tidak ada pohon sakura. Jalanan di belakangnya lenggang, hanya rumah-rumah yang berjejer dan sebuah toko kue dango yang sepi pengunjung.

Kyungsoo memanjat ke tempat tidurnya, menyelipkan foto ibunya ke bawah bantal. Sisi belakang foto menghadap ke atas. Nama ibunya tertulis dalam huruf hangul yang kecil dan rapi, entah tulisan siapa.

Sandara.

* * *

" Enak ya jadi Kyungsoo," celetuk Luhan. " Pulang-pergi diantar-jemput mobil bagus, Hyung-nya cakep banget, baik lagi... Makanya Kyungsoo bisa jadi idola sekolah!"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ia berjalan dengan raket-raket di tangan, mengikuti kerumunan anggota tim yang lain. Di jajaran terdepan ada Choi Seonsaengnim dari Daejeon yang membawa murid-murid dari sekolah Kyungsoo, Busan High school, ke lapangan.

" Idola apanya? Lihat aku sedang apa? Aku membawakan raket-raket kalian kan? Idola mana yang begini?"

Luhan balas tertawa. Di tangannya, juga tertumpuk beberapa raket tenis. Jalannya sepelan Kyungsoo. Ada serekah perasaan hangat di hati Kyungsoo ketika menyadari Luhan memang sengaja menyamai kecepatan langkahnya.

" Suasananya sepi ya... " Kyungsoo berkata, berhenti sejenak memperhatikan teman-temannya dari kejauhan. Mereka kini sibuk berjabat tangan dan berkenalan dengan tim tenis Daejeon.

" Tentu saja, inikan pinggiran. Kau kira ini di mana? Busan?" Luhan tertawa lepas. " Eh ngomong-ngomong, kau akan ikutan kumpul-kumpul dengan anak Daejeon setelah pertandingan?"

" Kumpul-kumpul?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan bingung.

" Pasti seru, kau harus ikut! Eh, lihat, yang lain sudah memanggil. Ayo?"

Punggung Luhan menjauh seiring langkah kakinya yang dipercepat. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia sudah melewati banyak hal sejak menjadi manajer klub tenis saat ia kelas satu. Ada banyak pertandingan persahabatan yang sudah mereka lalui, tetapi ini yang pertama dengan tim Daejeon. Ia mungkin hanya manajer, tapi duduk di samping lapangan, melihat teman-temannya bekerja keras memenangi pertandingan memberinya kepuasan sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendapat banyak teman sejak ia menjadi manajer. Luhan salah satunya. Hubungan anggota tim sangat dekat, mereka sering bermain ke luar sampai larut. Seberapa pun Kyungsoo ingin ikut serta pada setiap acara kumpul-kumpulnya, ia tetap tidak tahan jika harus mendapat sederetan _missed calls_ dari Kris.

" Tidak, kali ini Kyungsoo harus ikut!" protes Baekhyun seusai pertandingan ketika Kyungsoo menolak untuk ikut.

" Ayolah Kyungsoo.. nanti aku dan Luhan mengantarmu ke rumah. Kita main dulu di daerah sini. Cuma jalan-jalan dan karaoke dengan kenalan-kenalan baru dari Daejeon, pasti menyenangkan!"

" Aaah.." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menjinjing tasnya. Anggota tim lain sudah mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang, membuat lapangan perlahan-lahan sepi.

" Aku tidak bisa Baekhyun.. Aku akan pulang dengan para sunbae. Mereka juga tidak ikut kan?"

" Tentu saja, mereka kan harus ikut persiapan masuk universitas! kau kan tidak perlu!"

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Xiumin berebut bicara, membuat telinga Kyungsoo sakit. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat mereka dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Sebelum sempat mengetik pesanuntuk Kris, ia baru sadar ponselnya habis baterai. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa, kemudian tersenyum tipis._ Kali ini pulang malam, tidak apa-apa, kan, ya?_

Ia merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena seharian mencatat skor dan mempelajari gerakan anggota tim dari Daejeon. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Xiumin telah berjalan agak jauh di depan, kini membaur denga anggota tim lain, tawa menggema di antara cahaya sore.

* * *

" Luhan, ayo, keluar sebentar denganku!"

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan karaoke yang gaduh sambil menarik Luhan. Luhan memasang wajah tidak bersalah, dengan santai membetulkan kerutan di kaus trainingnya. Di dalam ruang karaoke sederetan anak laki-laki yang duduk berbaur di bawah lampu yang berkilat. Di koridor tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar sayup-sayup nyanyian dari ruangan lain.

" Kau tidak bilang bahwa ini... kencan grup?"

Kyungsoo menggeram gemas pada sahabatnya itu.

Luhan terkikik melihsat Kyungsoo. " Tentu saja, apa yang kau pikirkan waktu kita bilang 'kumpul-kumpul'? Ada Baekhyun dan Xiumin juga, sudah jelas akan jadi seperti ini."

Kyungsoo mendesah, ia melirik jamnya, lalu berkata kepada Luhan, " Aku keluar sebentar."

" Keluar? nanti jumlah orangnya tidak genap." Luhan menahan Kyungsoo, " Ayolah Kyungie. Kau juga tahu hampir setengah namja di dalam tertarik padamu, kalau kau pergi, apa yang akan terjadi?"

" Aku cuma telepon Kris sebentar. Tampaknya, kita akan pulang agak malam, kan?"

" Ooh, yasudah, cepat kembali, oke?"

Kyungsoo merasa bisa menarik napas lega ketika keluar dari tempat karaoke itu. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan mengambil belokan, mencari boks telepon yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ia hampir masuk ke dalam boks. tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Melihat sekelilingnya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Atau ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan, yang terlewatkan. Beberapa saat terlewati, hanya suara sapu seorang nenek yang memenuhi jalan kecil itu. Seketika nenek itu bertukar pandang dengan Kyungsoo, nenek itu menghentikan gerakan menyapunya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik, masuk ke dalam boks telepon. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukan kartu telepon, menekan tombol-tombolnya. Ia mengangkat gagangnya tapi tak ada nada sambung.

" Nak,"

Sapaan itu membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat dan melihat ke belakang. Si nenek membuka boks telepon itu, memperhatikan Kyungsoo seksama.

" Boks telepon ini sedang rusak, jika kau ingin memakai telepon, kau bisa menggunakan yang di dalam rumah nenek."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar tawaran ramah dari nenek itu. Namun, entah apa yang membuat dirinya setuju, berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah nenek itu. Jemari keriput si nenek menunjukan letak teleponnya pada Kyungsoo, membiarkan Kyungsoo memakainya, sementara sang nenek duduk di sampingnya sambil mengamatinya.

Sewaktu nada sambung ke telepon Kris masih berlanjut, Kyungsoo memperhatikan rumah itu. Rumah yang bagus... dan agak terlalu besar untuk hanya ditinggali seorang nenek. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran anggota keluarga lain, di depan pintu pun hanya ada tiga pasang alas kaki yang sepertinya semua milik si Kyungsoo sadari, nada sambung di telepon Kyungsoo terputus berganti dengan suara ceklikan.

" Halo?"

Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Interiornya sudah tua, tetapi masih terawat. Di beberapa sisi, terlihat bekas lemari yang dipindahkan. Mungkin dulunya tempat ini semacam toko, tetapi sudah lama tutup.

" Halo? ini siapa?"

Kyungsoo sadar, tersentak mendengar suara Kris yang menunggu dari ujung telepon. " Kris, ini aku."

" Kyungie? ada apa? mengapa teleponmu mati? aku berusaha menghubungimu sejak tadi..."

" Baterainya habis, Kris, tampaknya aku akan pulang telat. Luhan dan Baekhyun akan mengantarku ke rumah nanti malam, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.."

Suara Kris terdengar tidak senang, " Pulang telat? kenapa?"

" Ehm.. karaoke dulu dengan yang lain, iya masih dekat dari Daejeon High School, ... Tentu saja aku takkan minum... Iya. ... Ehm, iya, aku tutup dulu."

Si nenek masih menghujani Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman, tetapi ada sedikit kelembutan di balik tatapan itu. Kyungsoo berpaling kepadanya dan berterima kasih.

" Anak muda, apa kau suka dango?"

Nenek itu bertanya, senyumnya membuat keriput di sekitar matanya bertambah ketara. " Aku baru membuat beberapa kue dango manis. Apa kau suka?"

" Kue dango? yang dari Jepang itu ya?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengerti keganjilan yang ia rasakan. Jika tas ranselnya ia bawa kemari, maka ia akan mengeluarkan foto ibunya, membandingkan pemandangan dengan pemandangan keseluruhan jalan di luar. Segalanya terasa mirip, hanya beberapa perbedaan waktu. Penambahan boks telepon, dan ...

" Dulu di sini adalah toko kue dango." si nenek bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo duduk. " Tapi sudah lama kututup, Aku bertambah tua, daerah sini memang sepi. Anak muda sepertimu lebih menyukai karaoke daripada dango."

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, ia masih terpana menatap si nenek membawa kue dari tepung beras, berbentuk bulat-bulat yang ditusuk bambu. Nenek itu menuangkan saus di atasnya, juga menyajikan secangkir teh untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk sopan dengan suasana yang sedikit lebih menenangkan di sekelilingnya.

" _Mitarashi dango, _dengan saus yang kubuat sedikit lebih manis dari pada yang biasanya. Sandara sangat menyukainya. Ia suka makanan manis."

Nenek itu tersenyum. Ada suatu di dalam senyuman itu yang terasa sedang bernostalgia. " Kau mirip sekali dengan Sandara. Membuatku rindu akan gadis itu."

Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan dirinya menggantungkan harapan terlalu tinggi. Mungkin semua ini hanya kebetulan sehingga nenek di hadapannya, yang tiba-tiba menawarkannya untuk memakai telepon di dalam rumah, menyebut nama Sandara. Jika ia bertanya sekarang, mencerca nenek itu dengan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengahantuinya, mungkin ia takkan mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia akan mengecewakan.

" Maaf, aku membuatmu mendengarkan ocehan nenek tua sepertiku." Nenek itu tertawa lembut. " Aku hanya terpana melihat kau sangat mirip dengan Sandara. Kusangka, aku melihatnya hidup kembali sebagai namja."

_Kusangka, aku melihatnya hidup kembali sebagai namja, _ulang Kyungsoo dalam hati. _Ternyata benar... ia sudah meninggal. Apa kami memikirkan Sandara yang sama?_

Bertanya dan dikecewakan pun tak apa-apa. Setidaknya untuk pertama kali, Kyungsoo merasa ia mendapatkan sedikit kejelasan dari masa lalunya yang tidak teraba. Jalan itu, toko dango ini.. mungkin ia memang telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan nenek ini.

" Apakah... Nenek adalah ibu dari gadis yang nenek bicarakan?"

Nenek itu menggeleng, meminum tehnya. Kyungsoo menggigit dango yang di suguhkan untuknya, merasakan manis dan asinnya bercampur menjadi rasa menyenangkan di lidahnya. Satu gigit dari dango yang enak itu membuat Kyungsoo lebih tenang menghadapi jawaban si nenek.

" Bukan.. tapi, karena aku tidak punya suami atau anak, aku menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri. Ia bekerja paruh waktu di toko dango ini untuk waktu yang agak lama... hingga ia mengandung dan pindah ke pusat Seoul."

Tangan Kyungsoo agak gemetar ketika berusaha mengangkat cangkir tehnya. " Aku mungkin adalah anaknya."  
Setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu, mereka masuk ke dalam kesunyian yang panjang. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membuat dirinya mendongak dan menangkap ekspresi macam apa yang nenek itu pasang di wajahnya.

" Aah," si nenek memecah kesunyian, " Betulkah itu?"

" Hyung-ku –maksudku, pengurusku—mengatakan Eommonim meninggal tidak lama setelah melahirkanku. Namun, ia berkata Aboeji masih hidup... hanya tinggal di tempat yang jauh. Ia tidak pernah membiarkanku bertemu dengannya. Nama keluargaku Do, pengurusku berkata aku mendapatkan nama keluarga itu dari Aboeji karena Eommonim yang memintanya."

" ... Aku tidak percaya ada kebetulan semacam ini. Aku mengajakmu masuk ke dalam dan membiarkanmu memakai teleponku karena kau mirip sekali dengan Sandara. Ternyata, kau memang benar-benar anaknya ..."  
Si nenek berkata, suaranya hilang dalam bisikan. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo, kini dengan tatapan iba, " Tapi jika kau mengatakan begitu, berarti kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Aboeji-mu... Apa kau juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hyung-mu?

" Hyungnim?" Kyungsoo mengulang tidak percaya. " Aku punya Hyung?"

Nenek itu membalikkan badannya , berdiri membokar isi laci di belakangnya. Tampaknya, ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" Tapi tidak aneh kalian tidak bertemu... Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sandara pergi meninggalkan suami dan anaknya ketika ia hamil. Padahal, sebelumnya mereka sangat dekat dan hampir menikah... Sandara juga sangat dekat dengan si mungil Jongin, menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri walaupun ia tak melahirkannya. Ah, ini dia, untunglah aku masih menyimpan fotonya."

Nenek itu menyodorkan selembar foto yang telah dimakan usia. Latar belakang yang sama, menggenggam tusukan dango yang sama. Yang berbeda hanya jumlah orang yang tertangkap kamera. Namja yang di sampingnya memiliki senyuman seperti malaikat, tidak terlalu tinggi namun tetap terlihat tampan dan berwibawa. Pertautan jari antara namja itu dengan ibunya menjelaskan segalanya. Namun, tanpa melihat hal itupun, Kyungsoo sudah tahu hubungan istimewa yang berlangsung di antara keduanya; senyum mereka berbicara.

Di samping namja yang menggenggam tangan ibunya, ada seorang anak lelaki mungil di samping namja itu. Satu tangan menggenggam tangan ayahnya, tangan lainnya menggendong seekor anak anjing dalam dekapannya. Ia menatap lensa dengan malu-malu

_Menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri walaupun ia tak melahirkannya._ Ulang Kyungsoo dalam hati. Matanya menelusuri garis wajah kakak tirinya. Anak lelaki itu memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap ketimbang ayahnya, namun masih terlihat mirip dalam aura senyumannya. Foto itu mungkin diambil saat Jongin masih SD, tetapi Kyungsoo yakin kakak tirinya itu akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang menawan.  
Kyungsoo membalikkan foto itu. Bubuhan tinta yang ia kenal dengan huruf-huruf hangul yang kecil dan rapi; **_Sandara, Kim Junmyun, Kim Jongin_**

" Namun, jika benar apa yang pengurus mukatakan tentang ayahmu, Nak, maka syukurlah... ketika meninggalkan tempat ini Kim Junmyun terlihat dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat." Si nenek terus berkata, " Ketika Sandara masih bersamanya, Junmyun menolak tawaran pindah ke kampung halaman ibunya di Bali. Setelah Sandara pergi, ia dan Jongin pindah entah kemana... Apa mungkin ke Bali? Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Junmyun tidak pernah menemuimu di sini... Karena jarak memisahkan kalian."

Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar hal itu. Pikirannya terasa kosong karena tiba-tiba dimasukkan informasi mengejutkan. Menyelipkan foto itu ke dalam blazernya, Kyungsoo menyelesaikan suguhan dangonya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sungguh ia ingin sekali menangis kali ini, tapi ia tahan,karena ia namja, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan si nenek yang sudah menceritakan tentang masa lalunya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya pamit, ia berkata bahwa ia harus pergi sebelum teman-temannya khawatir mencarinya. Setelah berdiri di ambang pintu, Kyungsoo kembali menoleh membungkuk serta merta mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang.

" Siapa namamu nak?" Nenek itu tersenyum hangat.

" Kyungsoo, nek. Do Kyungsoo."

" Tapi, mengapa bukan Kim? . Jika benar kau anak dari Sandara, maka kau ku anggap cucuku."  
Kyungsoo tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendapatkan seorang anggota keluarga baru. Hal yang selalu ia inginkan.

Kerutan di samping bibir nenek tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman lain, " Jika kau senggang, mampirlah kemari, aku akan menyediakan dango dan teh untukmu."

* * *

_**Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.**_

_Sandara berdiri di depan toko dango itu, ragu-ragu untuk mengambil langkah masuk. Rok selututnya berkibar ditiup angin musim gugur. sebuah koper besar berdiri diam di sampingnya, menunggu tangan Sandara untuk membawanya luar, terlihat Nenek Minah sedang membereskan pajangan-pajangan yang menghiasi etalase toko. Sedikit gejolak di dalam hati Sandara yang membuatnya ragu-ragu untuk masuk, ia tahu perasaan apa itu; rasa bersalah._

_Sandara mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, seakan meminta sedikit keberanian pada bayi dalam kandungannya._

_" Sandara? apa .. kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Raut wajah nenek Minah terlihat bingung ketika melihat koper besar di samping kaki Sandara. " Apa yang Junmyun lakukan padamu? cicin pertunangan kalian? apa yang terjadi?"_

_Sandara hanya menggeleng lemah, jemari lentiknya gemetar mengusap perut buncitnya. Tidak ada cicin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Saat menjawab pertanyaan nenek Minah, suaranya penuh dengan ketegaran._

_" Aku harus pergi nek, ini, keputusanku... terima kasih atas segalanya selama ini."_

_" Perutmu... Kim Junmyun itu, membuangmu setelah semua ini?"_

_Sandara hampir menangis ketika ia meraih tangan nenek, " Tidak, tidak... semua salahku. Aku harus pergi, pergi jauh. Aku harus ke pusat Seoul. Junmyun maupun Jongin tidak bersalah, hanya aku yang salah."_

_" Kau masih melindungi mereka seperti ini?" Nenek berkata pilu, " Betapa kasihannya dirimu Sandara, apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?... kau bisa tinggal di sini jika kau mau, aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali, ini adalah rumahmu."_

_Mereka berdua bertukar peluk, tetesan air mata membasahi pipi Sandara. Mereka terdiam, tetapi nenek Minah tahu, Sandara tidak mengganti keputusannya._

_" Jika kau senggang, mampirlah kemari, aku akan menyediakan dango dan teh untukmu."_

* * *

kicauan Author :

dan inilah bab satunya, biar gak lama nunggu buat bab 1-nya. masih bingung sama cast yang jadi Tsubaki-nya, kepikirannya Sandara Park, yasudahlah jadi dia aja.. hehe?

gimana? mungkin aku cuma mengubah latar ceritanya jadi agak Korea, karena di sana juga ada acara hanami, piknik sambil menikmati bunga sakura bermekaran. Tapi hanami-nya gak kayak di Jepang yang di ritualin banget, yang aku baca sih gitu..

kalau di sini, Jongin umurnya jadi lebih tua dari Kyungsoo, harap maklum ya, aku cuma ngikutin alur novelnya.

_**Cerita asli di sini bukan milik aku, aku cuma mengubah cast, latar, genre ( jadi Yaoi), dan sedikit ratingnya. Cerita asli "Hanami" ini 100 persen milik Tante Fenny Wong penulis novel yang aku suka ini.**_

Abis ini aku mau ngupdate DBsB yang bab selanjutnya, masih ada yang nunggu gak ya? maaf buat telat update keseluruhannya, kadang aku juga ngerasa _stuck _dan gak punya _feeling_ banget buat nerusinnya :( . Harus banyak nonton drama dan baca buku baru deh dapet _feel_-nya.

at last, review lagi yuk, biar tambah seru ceritanya, saran, kritik juga boleh..

*bow*

-Pansy-


	3. Chapter 3

_.  
_

_._

_._

" Kyungsoo? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ah?" Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia mengalihkan mata dari jalan yang berpendar karena lampu-lampu mobil dan sorot cahaya bulan. Kris di sampingnya, mengendarai mobil, sesekali melempar tatapan yang khawatir ke arah Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau benar-benar tak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. " Maafkan aku."

Kris menarik napas panjang, mengendurkan dasinya dengan satu tangan. Alunan musik jazz yang lembut memenuhi isi mobil sport itu, yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkan pinggiran Daejeon yang sepi.

Kyungsoo kehilangan seleranya untuk berkaraoke dan ia setengah lega melihat mobil Kris terparkir di depan tempat karaokenya tadi sore. Setengah lagi karena perasaan bersalah membuat Kris berlari ke arahnya pada pandangan pertama, berteriak kepadanya bahwa ia khawatir kepada Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau berusaha membuatku mati ketakutan?!"

Kris mengeluarkan teriakan yang jarang ia , Baekhyun, dan Xiumin terpaku di pinggir setengah tertunduk. Napas Kris tidak teratur seolah ia telah berlari ke segala penjuru.

" Aku mencari mu kemana-mana... mereka bilang kau hilang ketika mencari telepon umum. Aku menyetir secepat mungkin ke sini, ku kira terjadi sesuatu."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kris, terdiam dalam kesunyian. Kedua tangan yang meraih kembali tubuh Kris terasa agak bergetar. Secarik foto yang ia miliki di dalam kantongnya terasa ganjil, ia tak menjawab apa-apa sesudahnya. Setelah sadar, ia telah melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil Kris, menembus cahaya sore, pulang ke rumah.

" Apa yang terjadi ketika kau mencari boks telepon itu? Aku menemukan satu dekat sana, apa rusak? Apa kau tadi tersesat?"

Kris bertanya, memecah keheningan di mobil. " Apa namja-namja yang karaoke bersamamu itu mengganggumu?"

Kyungsoo masih belum menjawab, tangannya membuka ikatan kain pembungkus, membuka kotak bekal da dalamnya. Ia mulai mengunyah nasi kepal buatan Kris yang belum sempat tersentuh sejak pagi tadi.

Kris menghela napas panjang. " Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini jika kau mengikuti hal-hal seperti itu. Namja seusiamu sedang nakal-nakalnya, kukira aku pernah mengatakan hal ini kepadamu dan melarangmu pacaran. Tapi kau masih saja mengikuti kencan grup dan tidak mendengarkanku."

Kyungsoo masih tak menjawab. Ini membuat Kris memanfaatkan kesempatan saat mobil berhenti di perempatan, menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sedikit lebih lama. Kini, suara Kris terdengan lebih khawatir, ia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedangmerajuk seperti ini. Suaranya lembut dan cepat, diiringi kepanikan untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo, " Bukannya aku melarangmu pacaran, tapi, aku hanya khawatir. Jika hal seperti ini selalu terjadi ketika kau kencan, dengan cepat aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku karena- "

" Kris... "

Kyungsoo memotong, meletakkan sisa nasi kepal di tangannya ke dalam kotak kembali, " Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau... Aku sudah tujuh belas, alasan apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk melarangku ini-itu?"

Kris terkesiap. Mobil-mobil di belakangnya beradu klakson tidak sabar menunggu Kris menginjak gas melewati lampu hijau yang kini sudah menyalah, " Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, menahan tangis yang hampir keluar, " Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal, kau selalu melarangku ini, menjagaku agar tidak melakukan itu, seakan menginginkaku untuk dirimu sendiri, sementara aku tak tahu kau itu siapa."

Ditodong dengan begitu banyak tuduhan dengan suara serak menahan tangis, Kris kelagapan. Perlahan, ia menginjak rem setelah merapat ke dalam garasi rumah mereka. Kris menahan napas, ketika menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang biasanya berbinar kini dibasahi airmata.

" Apa kau marah karena aku terlalu mengaturmu?"

Kris bertanya selembut mungkin berusaha tidak membuat Kyungsoo takut atau terancam, " Aku hyung-mu."

" Kalau benar hyung-ku dan sayang kepadaku, Kris, maka beri tahu aku sekarang, karena mendengarnya dari orang lain terasa jauh lebih mengagetkan dan menyakitkan daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan." Kyungsoo menelan kembali isakannya.

" Kau dengar apa dari siapa Kyungsoo?"

" Beri tahu aku... Aboeji... , apa dia membuangku?" Kyungsoo menyeka airmatanya dengan punggung tangan.

" Siapa yang berkata begitu?"

" Apa Appa membuangku?"

Kris mendesah panjang, ia hanya menjulurkan tangannya meraih kepala Kyungsoo untuk mengelusnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Dengan satu entakan Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kris, kesal karena mendapat 'diam' sebagai jawaban.

Kris memukul stir mobilnya ketika Kyungsoo berlari ke dalam rumah. Baik Kris maupun Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa 'diam' berarti 'ya' .

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Aboeji... Maaf saya telat menelepon."

Di belakang Kris suara shower kamar mandi yang sedang di gunakan Kyungsoo terdengar jelas. Kris sendiri baru selesai mandi, tetesan air dari rambutnya masih menetes ke pundaknya yang penuh tato karena ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang.

**_" Bagaimana kabarnya? baik-baik saja? " _**Suara di ujung sana bertanya, diselingi batuk-batuk kecil.

" Ya Appa... " Kris menjawab, " Tadi saya menjemputnya ke sekolah, ia sempat hilang beberapa saat, dan tampaknya terpukul. Tampaknya ia diganggu oleh namja di tempat karaoke, saya kurang tahu. Dan, kini, ia merajuk kepada saya, entah apa yang membuat suasana hatinya berubah begitu drastis."

**_" Yang penting ia baik-baik saja... Tentang bagaimana ia merajuk, seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa."_** Suara itu menjawab setengah tertawa , setengah menenangkan.** _" Apa uang yang kukirim sudah kau terima?"_**

" Ya Appa, terima kasih, saya memang memerlukannya untuk proyek kali ini." Kris menjawab sesekali menoleh ke arah kamar mandi, memastikan suara shower masih terdengar. Ia tidak ingin terpergok oleh Kyungsoo dalam percakapan telepon ini.

**_" Ingatlah bahwa tugas utamamu adalah menjaga Kyungsoo. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan urusan kantor, bukankah kau sudah mempunyai anak buah untuk menanganinya? jangan sampai kau mengabaikan Kyungsoo karena proyek barumu itu, mengerti?"_**

" Ya. ... Aboeji?" Kris berkata memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Suara itu menunggu pertanyaan yang Kris tahan. " Apa saya benar-benar tidak bisa memberi tahunya tentang Aboeji?"

Di ujung sana suara itu tidak menjawab, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kris yakin sambungan telepon itu belum terputus adalah bagaimana suara batuk-batuk kecil masih tertangkap oleh telinganya.

" Ia bertambah bingung setiap harinya. Hari ini ia menangis kepada saya, bertanya apakah Aboeji membuang dirinya."

_**" Bukankah itu hampir benar, Kris?" **_Suara itu tertawa pahit, _**" Tapi setidaknya ada kau di sampingnya selama ini, seorang kakak yang baik**_. **_Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan seorang Appa."_**

Tidak lama, setelah bertukar salam penutup, percakapan telepon itu diputus. Kris memijat pelipisnya, tiba-tiba merasa amat lelah.

Ia berjalan ke balkon untuk menutup tirai, sekejap merasakan pandangan yang menusuk dari luar jalan. Ia memicingkan matanya waspada. Tidak menangkap pergerakan apapun selalin kucing yang lewat. Kris mengunci kaca balkon rapat-rapat, menutupnya dengan tirai.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Iya, jadi aku mau meminta maaf karena memaksamu kemarin. Tapi kami benar-benar kaget, hyung-mu datang begitu cepat! Dia pasti melanggar semua lampu merah di jalan untuk sampai secepat itu... " Luhan berkata, diiringi anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat duduk berkumpul di atap sekolah, memakan bekal sambil saling berbagi. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan maaf dari Luhan. Baekhyun berkata sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berkata apa-apa.

" Tapi hyung-mu yang tampan itu tidak memarahimu kan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, ia merasa lebih baik dari kemarin. Entah karena ia dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya, atau karena bekal telur gulung manis yang dibuatkan oleh Kris. Ia berkata seraya main-main dengan tutup bekal milik Xiumin, " Tidak apa-apa kok. Dia tidak benar-benar memarahiku."

" Tidak benar-benar dimarahi? Kini, aku benar-benar iri kepadamu." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

" Yah, kalau dia marah aku akan pergi ke kamar dengan wajah cemberut, lalu dia akan memaafkanku. Lalu, membuatkanku bekal telur gulung manis." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, menyumpit gulungan telurnya ke mulut.

" Pantas kau tumbuh jadi seperti ini." Xiumin terpukau mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. " Kurasa, di bumi ini tak ada orang yang lebih manja dan polos di banding kau."

" Apa itu pujian?" Kyungsoo tertawa, kini mengunyah kimchi-nya.

Xiumin mengangkat alis. " Apa ada manusia lain diangkatan kita yang tidak pernah pacaran, tidak pernah pergi kencan, tidak pernah-"

" Hei!" Kyungsoo memotong, cemberut. " Kurasa, Taemin-ssi yang adalah anggota OSIS itu tidak pernah."

Sontak, ketiga temannya tertawa. Tidak melihat tanda-tanda mereka akan berhenti. Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi, kini nada suaranya agak kesal, " Kris tidak membolehkanku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dengan pacaran main-main seperti yang selalu kalian lakukan."

" He?" Luhan berkata, tangannya merapikan gulungan kemejanya. " Kukira, kau tidak khawatir dengan apa yang dikatakan hyung-mu. Jika ia memarahimu karena pacaran, kau tinggal masuk ke kamar dengan wajah cemberut 'kan?"

" Yah, itu juga benar, tapi... " Kyungsoo ragu-ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. " Walaupun dia tidak pernah marah, tapi dia sering sedih, aku paling tidak tahan jika ia sedih."

Kyungsoo menghindari pandangan mereka bertiga yang tertuju padanya. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Xiumin mendesah bersama, " Awww~! "

" Dia terlalu imut!" Luhan menekan pelipisnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. " Sungguh pemborosan untuk membiarkannya sendiri selama ini. Secara tidak sadar, mungkin sudah puluhan namja yang ia bunuh perlahan-lahan. "

" Eh, ini serius, bukankah Choi Minho dari kelasmu itu mengajakmu bicara berdua selepas pulang sekolah?" Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjap memandang Kyungsoo. " Semua anak di kelasku membicarakannya. Kau tahu, Choi Minho yang anak dari klub basket itu."

" Oh, dia." Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan tidak semangat. " Dia terlalu... kekanak-kanakan. Aku tidak suka."

" Kekanak-kanakan?" Xiumin mengulang, menahan tawanya. " Lalu kau ini apa? Dewasa?"

" Ini gila. Choi Minho? Minho yang itu?! Kau akan menerimanya kali ini Kyungsoo. Tidak, aku tidak menyarankan ini padamu, aku menyuruhmu untuk menerimanya. Harus! Pacar pertamamu!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan berapi-api, mengguncang pelan kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya merengut, kini menelan gulungan telurnya dengan semangat yang berkurang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Choi Minho berjalan di samping Kyungsoo, satu tangannya di pinggangnya sendiri, yang lainnya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Hidungnya seakan bertambah panjang beberapa senti. Orang-orang di samping mereka menatap dengan penasaran, dan Kyungsoo mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk menuruti Baekhyun. Perjalanan dari gerbang sekolah ke stasiun kereta terasa berabad lamanya.

Salah satu yang Kyungsoo benci dari Minho adalah cara bicaranya yang panjang lebar. Walaupun Luhan juga termasuk salah satu yang berkata tanpa bisa mengerem, Luhan tidak pernah semenyebalkan Minho. Perbedaan terbesarnya adalah, Minho tidak pernah bisa menutupi kesombongannya. Sedikit pun.

Minho memulai, " Kyungsoo-ah, sudah kuduga kau akan menerimaku. Bagaimanapun, aku memang lelaki terpopuler di sekolah ini, andalan tim basket. Beberapa temanku mengatakan kau sering menatapku dari lapangan tenis, jadi aku menaruhkan keberanian dan menyatakan perasaanku. Kurasa, kau memang menaksir kepadaku untuk waktu yang lama 'kan?"

_Memperhatikannya dari lapangan tenis? _Kyungsoo mengernyit, mengulang dalam hati. Lalu, ia sadar apa yang Minho katakan. Ia memang sering memandang kosong ke lapangan basket di samping lapangan tenis. Namun, ia melakukannya hanya untuk menunggu mobil Kris yang datang menjemput, yang dapat terlihat jika ia menatap ke luar melewati lapangan basket.

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang, sadar ini tidak akan berhasil. " Choi Minho-ssi," Kyungsoo memulai, masih memanggil sopan Minho dengan nama keluarganya, " Kurasa untuk hari ini aku... "

" Kyungsoo-ah, ayo kita nonton film sebelum pulang! Ada sebuah gedung bioskop baru di Kyounglidan." Minho memotong, entah tadi mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo atau tidak. " Aku takkan membiarkanmu pulang begitu saja, setelah aku mendapatkan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tak bisa diraih sembarang orang. Aku akan memamerkanmu pada dunia."

Minho tidak berhenti bicara bagaimana ia memenangi banyak pertandingan basket, dan bagaimana Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya namja yang pantas untuknya. Dia juga berbicara tentang rumah dan villanya, tentang adik dan anjingnya... Semuanya sangat membosankan hingga Kyungsoo hampir tertidur ketika mereka hampir sampai di Kyounglidan, Dojo.

Kyounglidan itu sendiri membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat. Ia menggenggam kain pembungkus bekalnya sedikit lebih erat ketika melihat bar dan hotel di sekitar mereka. Di hari-hari biasanya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah pergi ke manapun lebih jauh dari rumah dan sekolah. Pemandangan asing Kyounglidan membuat Kyungsoo takut, dan ia memustuskan untuk menarik tangan Minho, menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo memotong di antara kata-katanya yang tidak berhenti, " Minho-ssi, kurasa... kurasa aku berubah pikiran."

" Kau tidak ingin menonton film di sini? kurasa di Kyounglidan, sebenarnya banyak yang bisa dilakukan... Walaupun matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam, kurasa- ..."

" Minho-ssi maafkan aku, sebenarnya... " Kyungsoo memotong sebelum Minho mengatakan paragraf lain, " Tadi aku menerimamu, karena, Baekhyun berkata itu adalah ide yang baik. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika bersamamu. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo merengut.

Minho terperanjat, mengguncang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo kasar, " Apa-apaan kau?! Mempermainkanku?!"

Kyungsoo mendekap tangannya di dada, hampir memekik ketakutan, sebelum ada sepasang tangan kekar berbalut kemeja lengan panjang menyela di antara mereka lalu mendorong Minho jauh. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat punggung penyelamatnya, tetapi sejurus kemudian ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Minho yang menjauh dengan cepat dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, menunggu penyelamatnya terbalik sebelum membungkuk dan berterima kasih padanya. Namun, sebaliknya, jantung Kyungsoo seperti berhenti berdetak ketika melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa melihat tato di sekujur badan Kris, Ketika kecil, ia sering menggosok punggung yang penuh tato itu saat mandi, dan tidak merasa takut. Kilatan mata Kris sama sekali tidak terasa berbahaya, dan senyumnya selalu lembut, seakan ia akan menjaga Kyungsoo sepenuh hatinya. Namun, ketika namja di hadapannya menyingkap lengan kemejanya memeperlihatkan ujung tato di bawahnya dan memberikan cengiran mengerikan ke arah Kyungsoo, ia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

" Hey, adik manis, kau bukan penghibur berkostum seragam,... tapi anak SMU betulan kan?" Katanya, pandangannya membuat Kyungsoo mengambil langkah mundur setiap ia maju. " Kau seharusnya tidak berada di daerah ini ... kau tahu tempat apa daerah ini kan?"

Kyungso mundur tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, ia terjerembap ke belakang, blazernya terkena cipratan lumpur. Bayangan bar di sampingnya menyadarkan Kyungsoo kalau ia terpojok ke sebuah gang kecil.

" Biarkan ia pergi."

Di tengah kepanikannya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Awalnya, di tengah semua bayang-bayang itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi sejurus kemudian, cahaya matahari sore sampai pada sosok bayangan itu, membuat antingnya memantulkan sinar ke segala arah. Namja itu mengacak poninya yang menyembul dari balik topi, tangannya tidak berhenti mengupas kentang dengan pisau kecil. Ia mengangkat pisau kecil itu, dan berkata dengan tenang pada namja bertato di hadapan Kyungsoo, " Dia milik barku... bukan anak SMU!"

Namja bertato itu terdiam sesaat, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo dan pisau yang di pegang namja itu secara bergantian, " Cih!" Dia kemudian mengutuk lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempat, kakinya terasa terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Namja berambut coklat itu membenarkan topinya yang turun, untuk sesaat terlihat bekas luka kecil di atas alis sebelah kirinya, kulitnya terlihat lebih gelap, tatapan matanya tajam seakan menghujam tepat ke jantung. Ia menaruh kentangnya ke dalam keranjang, lalu membuka pintu bar yang menyambung ke gang. Sebelum masuk ia berhenti dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

" Hei?! apa kau tak bosan duduk di sana?" Ia bertanya mengangkat alisnya, " Anak SMU sepertimu tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Mengapa kau jalan-jalan ke Kyounglidan sendirian? Jangan berpikir aku menyelamatkanmu karena kasihan, aku hanya tidak suka dengan mafia kacangan seperti mereka."

Sejenak, namja itu terpana melihat Kyungsoo menangis, tetapi kemudian melangkah ke dalam bar dengan keranjang kentang tanpa melihat ke belakang. Topi namja itu terjatuh, membuat cipratan ketika bertemu dengan kubangan kecil. Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya, tangisnya tidak bisa berhenti. Ia berusaha meraih telepon genggamnya di saku. Nama Kris adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Ia berusaha memencet nomor tapi tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergetar.

'_ Kris... Kris, aku takut...'_

Rasa hangat tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat dan menoleh ke belakang. Jaket yang membalut tubuhnyaa dalah jaket yang terbuat dari bahan kulit dan berwarna hitam. Namja itu berjongkok di belakang Kyungsoo, kini hanya menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana jeans panjang. Topinya yang kotor telah di ambil dengan satu tangan.

" Terima ka- "

" Hei." Dia memotong sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berterima kasih, " Cepat pergi dari sisni, sebentar lagi bar ini akan buka. Jika orang melihatmu dengan pakaian seperti ini dalam keadaan menangis, mereka akan mengira aku telah melakukan sesuatu padamu. Kau akan merepotkanku."

Berlawanan dengan kehangatan yang Kyungsoo terima dari jaket tersebut, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut namja itu terdengar sangat dingin. Kyungsoo menopang tubuhnya dengan lunglai, lalu menarik lengan namja itu perlahan, berkata dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. " Bisakah kau mengantarku ke stasiun kereta? aku.. takut."

Lelaki itu terpana, lalu mencibir. " Heh." dia mengangkat alisnya, menepis tangan Kyungsoo " Cepat pergi."

Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca mendengar penolakan itu. Ia berbalik menjauh dengan tangan menggenggam erat ponsel. Ia membukanya, tiba-tiba saja kehilangan keberanian untuk membiarkan Kris melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

" Hei."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, lega akhirnya mengetahui namja itu pun tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Ia telah bersiap memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Jika penyelamatnya ia itu bersedia mengantarnya hingga stasiun, maka ia tak terlalu takut untuk naik kereta pulang ke rumah.

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

" Jangan kembali lagi."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kris terpana melihat blazer kotor yang di peluk Kyungsoo, jaket hitam kulit yang dipakainya, dan juga wajah yang penuh bekas air mata. Ia menghentikan gerakannya saat membersihkan meja makan, mematikan api kompor yang sedang memanggang ikan. Kris mengelap tangannya yang basah pada celemeknya, berdiri di samping meja makan menunggu Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat terlewati, Kyungsoo masih berdiam di ambang pintu, dengan perlahan Kris maju beberapa langkah ke arah Kyungsoo, ia ingin sekali bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, tapi teringat kata-katanya saat di mobil kemarin.

_Kau selalu melarangku ini, menjagaku agar tidak melakukan itu, seakan menginginkaku untuk dirimu sendiri, sementara aku tak tahu kau itu siapa._

Kris melepas celemeknya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo yang menatapnya. Ia berkata dengan setengah terbata. " Kau benar... kau sudah tujuh belas, dan sudah saatnya aku berhenti untuk terlalu mengurusimu dan menanyakan ini-itu. Cepatlah mandi dan kita akan makan bersama."

Kyungsoo masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun, matanya berkaca-kaca tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan lelehan air matanya. Kris menatap Kyungsoo lagi, mendesah panjang. _Tampaknya segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan dan katakan akan tetap membuatnya menagis, saat ini, ya?_

" Kris.." Kyungsoo berkata, suaranya bergetar. " Aku takut... "

Sebelum badan Kyungsoo berguncang pelan, Kris telah melemparkan celemeknya ke meja makan, berlari ke arah Kyungsoo, melingkarkan lengannya pada badan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluknya balik, menjatuhkan tas dan bekal makanan yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya.

Kris ingin bertanya tentang segalanya, berlari ke tempat orang yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo menangis, dan membuat orang itu menyesal karena telah di lahirkan. Namun, dirinya sendiri tidak berani bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, apakah dirinya berhak menanyakan semua hal itu? Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan walau menyakitkan hati, itu adalah faktanya : siapa dia untuk Kyungsoo?

" Kris.. Kris boleh memarahiku, aku takkan merajuk atau kesal, Kris boleh menanyakanku apa saja, melarangku melakukan apapun yang Kris tidak senang, tapi aku mohon..." Kyungsoo terisak, " Lindungilah aku..."

Kris menghela napas panjang melihat Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada surai hitam Kyungsoo yang basah dan lengket akibat keringat, tangannya menepuk punggung Kyungsoo perlahan untuk menenangkan.

" Tadi aku ke Kyounglidan dengan Choi Minho, tiba-tiba ada ahjusshi bertato menyerangku, lalu ada yang menyelamatkanku. Semua terasa sangat mengerikan, ia begitu dingin dan aku berlari secepat mungkin ke stasiun kereta sebelum ada yang terjadi lagi."

Kyungsoo berkata dengan cepat, menjelaskan dengan terburu-buru, tidak peduli Kris mengerti akan detail kecil yang Kyungsoo bicarakan, Kyungsoo tetap bicara, " Sepertinya aku dihukum karena tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu. Kupikir tadinya menyenangkan untuk melanggar permintaanmu dan menerima Minho-ssi sebagai pacar. Maafkan aku."

Kris hanya bisa mendesah dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar semua itu dari Kyungsoo. Sekarang, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, karena menahan amarah dan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. " Choi Minho itu, membawamu ke tempat seperti Kyounglidan, aku akan-!"

_" Hyung, mianhae.. jebal!" _Kyungsoo berkata pelan, tetapi jelas.

Seketika Kris terdiam.

" Aku pernah berkata, bahwa Kris bukan siapa-siapa, tapi aku berbohong kepada diriku sendiri." Kyungsoo berkata sebelum Kris menjawab. " Ketika aku berjalan pulang kemari.. Aku memikirkan bagaimana Kris selalu ada untuk menolongku. Bukan hanya baru-baru ini, tapi sejak aku bisa mengingatnya, sejak aku masih kecil. Kris-hyung.. maafkan aku. Maaf... "

Kris mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut. Jemarinya menyeka air mata di pipi Kyungsoo yang sekarang telah memerah akibat menangis, kemudian Kris tersenyum hangat padanya, " Aku sudah mengerti sekarang, Kyungsoo. Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

* * *

.

.

.

.

kicauan author :

jengjeng! hayooo siapa yang mau punya Oppa kayak Kris? kekekeke~ dan juga si pasangan utama Kyungie udah keluar.. hahaha...

Maaf, buat typo yang bertebaran di setiap bab, ngetiknya ngebut sih, punggungnya cepet nyeri #authorpayah!

Special Thanks buat Tante Fenny Wong atas novelnya yang menginspirasi banget, cerita ini bukan milik aku, aku hanya mengubah cameo, plot, dan genre jadi fiksinya jadi Yaoi, cerita ini berdasarkan novel karya tante Fenny Wong dengan judul yang sama _HANAMI._

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngerespon baik sama fiksi ini.. aku masih stuck buat nulis "affairs of the heart" :( aku gak pede buat diksinya, apalagi buat bab spesial besok ini.. hehe :3

at last... yuk review lagi, kritik, ataupun saran yang ngebangun aku terima kok di sini :3

*bow*

-Pansy-


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo mengunyah ikan panggangnya dengan ceria. Saat ini perasaannya terhadap Kris meluap-luap dan ia begitu menyayanginya. Kris nampak menyadari hal itu karena berkali-kali saat makan malam ia mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

Kris menyantap makan malamnya selepas mandi, jadi ia makan dengan bertelanjang dada. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah memperhatikan seperti ini, tetapi pemandangan tato pria yang beru saja hampir mencelakainya membuatnya berpikir. Ia memperhatikan tetesan tinta yang menyerap di kulit putih milik Kris.

Perpaduan indah itu sedikit menakutkan untuk orang lain, tetapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo. Hanya untuk Kris, segalanya nampak nyaman dan tidak menakutkan. Lukisan seekor naga hitam yang sayapnya membentang hingga ke bahu kanannya, seakan memeluk tubuh kekar Kris. Mulut mungilnya masih mengunyah sementara mata bulat Kyungsoo bergeser ke bahu dan dada kiri Kris yang dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga sakura yang tidak diwarnai, memberikan kesan bahwa semua proses itu dihentikan di tengah jalan. Kyungsoo juga pernah bertanya pada Kris suatu hari tentang hal itu, tetapi Kris hanya diam saja.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga Kris sadar apa yang sedang diperhatikan Kyungsoo. Sebelum melanjutkan memakan makan malam mereka, ia meraih kemeja dan memakainya.

" Kris.." Kyungsoo memulai

Kris sedikit terperanjat, dan ia menatap Kyungsoo, seakan waspada pada apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan.

" Pasti sangat sakit ketika kau mendapatkan semua tato itu."

" Bukankah kau pernah berkata menyukainya sewaktu kau kecil?" Kris mengancingkan kemejanya hingga ke kancing teratas. Ia berdeham, " Apa kau suka ikan panggangnya?"

" Aku tidak ingat—kapan kau mendapatkan semua tato itu?"

" Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" Kris bertanya, menjaga nada bicaranya agar tetap tenang. Ia menjawab dengan perlahan, " Ketika—aku masih sangat muda. Aku berhenti ditato saat pindah bersamamu ke rumah ini. Itu sudah lama sekali."

" Kau menghentikannya sebelum selesai?"

Kris mengambilkan Kyungsoo potongan lain ikan panggang, menyumpitnya ke mangkuk Kyungsoo. " Makan, _baby—Soo " _

" Pria yang tadi menggangguku di Kyounglidan, juga memiliki tato hingga pergelangan tangan." Kyungsoo berkata, suaranya rendah. Ia tak ingin memulai pertengkaran lainnya dengan Kris, jadi ia berkata dengan lembut. "Orang bilang dia mafia, semacam _yakuza_?"

" Kyounglidan adalah wilayah mereka Soo-ya, tidak aneh." Kris menyelesaikan nasinya, mengucapkan terima kasih untuk makanannya. Ia bangkit untuk mengambil dua gelas cangkir, mengisinya, lalu menaruh salah satunya di hadapan Kyungsoo.

" Kris juga memiliki tato sepertinya,... apa Kris—"

Kris membungkuk dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo. " Kita tak akan membicarakan apapun tentang ini. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat sejak dulu? Taruh piring kotormu di dapur jika sudah selesai, aku akan mencucinya besok pagi. Kau harus sekolah besok, tidurlah lebih cepat."

Kyungsoo pun diam seribu bahasa, tahu Kris sensitif untuk membahas hal ini. Kris berjalan menuju kaca balkon dan bersiap menarik tirainya. Ia kembali ke kamar setelah melakukannya , membiarkan Kyungsoo bangkit dan mencuci piring kotornya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya mengelap piringnya. Di antara Kris dan dirinya memang terdapat begitu banyak rahasia dan hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Namun, ia yakin akan satu hal, bahwa Kris benar-benar menyayanginya.

Sebelum Kyungsoo melangkah ke kamarnya, ia melihat jaket kulit yang ia pakai saat pulang tadi. Kyungsoo membawa jaket itu ke dalam kamarnya, lalu menggantungnya dengan sebuah gantungan baju lalu menggantungnya di dalam lemarinya.

_Sedikit terlalu kecil untuk Kris... _Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati. _Lagi pula, Kris tak akan mau memakai jaket seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ia memang harus menutup pintu lemarinya, membiarkan jaket itu di sana. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu yang lain. Perlahan ia bangkit membuka laci meja belajar, meraih foto ibunya dan foto ketiga anggota keluarganya, lalu meringkuk lagi di samping jendela.

_Aku begitu sedih kemarin ketika tahu mungkin Appa telah membuangku... Namun, dalam pelukan Kris tadi, aku sadar... _pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati, tersenyum pada foto yang di pegangnya, _untuk apa mengejar orang-orang yang tidak menginginkanku, ketika yang begitu menyayangiku berada tepat di hadapanku?_

* * *

.

.

.

" Ke Kyounglidan pada hari pertama jadian?!" Xiumin mengulang, hampir tersedak minumnya. Mereka berempat duduk di satu kursi panjang di pinggir lapangan tenis, mengambil napas di sela jam latihan mereka sore ini.

" Pantas kau memutuskannya setelah—empat jam jadian?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kagum. Raket tenisnya ia topang di satu bahu. " Dia pantas menerimanya. Namja berengsek mana yang bisa menyeretmu ke Kyounglidan di hari pertama jadian? _He's a dumb!_"

" Kau yang menyuruhku untuk jadian, ingat?" Kyungsoo bersungut. Luhan tertawa.

" Ya, tapi itu karena kukira Choi Minho adalah anggota tim basket dengan otot perut kotak-kotak dan wajah tampan yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo." Baekhyun membela diri, melempar pandangan ke arah lapangan basket di samping mereka yang masih di pakai. Choi Minho berada di antara kerumunan anggota lainnya, melakukan entah apa. " Tidak kusangka, dia hanya cowok berengsek. Sekarang, ia menyebarkan gosip menyebalkan tentangmu."

" Gosip?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi taat mendengarkan kini mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Sebenarnya setengah dari pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain. " Gosip apa?"

Xiumin mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya, lalu berbalik untuk masuk kembali ke lapangan tenis bersama kakak kelas mereka, " Bukan hal yang penting, hal bodoh lain yang keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Minho."

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tertinggal di belakang bersama Kyungsoo terdiam setelahnya. Kyungsoo menatap mereka bergantian. " Ada apa? Apa yang ia katakan?"

" Kyungsoo." Luhan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, " Apapun yang mereka katakan, itu semua hanya omong kosong. Jangan ditanggapi, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo menghabiskan sisa jam latihan tenis dengan sesekali melihat ke arah Choi Minho di lapangan sebelah. Minho tampaknya menyadari hal itu karena segera setelah jam latihan berakhir, Minho yang sedang menenggak air dari botolnya menyandar pada pagar pemisah antar lapangan. Beberapa anggota basket lain yang berada di sisinya, semuanya melempar tawa meremehkan ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakkan papan datarnya di kursi, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk kembali ke ruang ganti dan mengambil tasnya.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan ketika Minho berteriak, " Hei, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo berhenti di tempatnya lalu menoleh ke arah Minho. Luhan maju ke arah Kyungsoo, berteriak pada anak-anak basket iseng itu, " Ya! Kalian—!"

" Kudengar kau tinggal bersama—_Your sugardaddy_, hem?" Minho berseru. " Namja yang lebih tua darimu, tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu, bukan orang yang mengadopsimu—tetapi membiayaimu, menjemputmu dengan mobil mewah?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. _Apa mereka sedang membicarakan tentang—Kris?_

" Kau hanya mengatakan ini karena di campakan Kapten Basket Choi. Diamlah! Dan menjauh dari hadapan kami!" Luhan berseru, melindungi Kyungsoo. "Dan, kau memang pantas untuk dicampakkan!"

" Dicampakkan?" Minho tertawa, diiringi tawa teman-temannya. " Jika aku tahu seperti apa dia sebenarnya, dari awal aku takkan memintanya menjadi pacarku. Baru aku tahu sekarang, seorang Do Kyungsoo si idola sekolah ternyata hidup dengan cara seperti itu."

Kyungsoo gemetar, " Dia—_hyung-_ku... " suaranya berbisik pelan, tapi tetap tertangkap oleh Minho.

" Ya. Hyung yang entah melakukan apa kepadamu setiap malam. Apa itu alasan mengapa kau memiliki barang-barang mahal, padahal yatim-piatu? Untunglah kau sangat manis sehingga kau punya _sugardaddy _yang kaya seperti dia—"

Luhan maju ke pagar pemisah lapangan, lalu melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah tampan Minho keras-keras. _"Watch your stinky mouth!" _

Kyungsoo berlari ke ruang ganti, secepat kilat menyambar tas dan kotak bekalnya. Ia masih bisa mendengar keributan yang terjadi di belakang, tetapi ia tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Di ambang gerbang sekolah, ia bisa melihat mobil sport milik Kris berhenti di pinggir trotoar. Siku Kris keluar dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Wajahnya yang tertutup kacamata hitam terpantul dari kaca spion. Kyungsoo memperlambat langkahnya, berhenti ketika dirinya berada di samping Kris.

Kris menoleh ke atas, membuka kacamatanya ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang kacau. "Soo-ya?'

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun, bahkan Minho, jika mereka bergosip tentang dirinya seperti itu. Segalanya memang terlihat seperti yang mereka katakan. Ia hanya amat kesal dengan bagaimana mereka bisa berkata seenaknya, padahal sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Kris.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk ke mobil itu. Berada di kursi di samping Kris hanya membuatnya teringat setiap kata yang Minho ucapkan: _Namja yang lebih tua darimu, tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu, bukan orang yang mengadopsimu—tetapi membiayaimu, menjemputmu dengan mobil mewah?_

" Kris, aku—akan naik kereta hari ini."

Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh perlahan seraya menyeka matanya yang berair. Ia tidak mendengar sepetah bantahan pun dari Kris. sejujurnya, ia merasa sedikit lega Kris membiarkannya sendirian.

Kris menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh. Ia yakin Kyungsoo bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Setelah yang terjadi dalam beberapa hari terakhir, ia mulai belajar bagaimana memberikan kepercayaan kepada Kyungsoo.

Namun, ia pun tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kris turun dari mobilnya, menguncinya dengan satu kali tekan. Satu tangannya mengancingkan bagian bawah jas hitamnya, tangan yang lain melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

Kris berhenti di tempat ketika ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Luhan. Napas Luhan terengah, ia melihat ke belakang Kris, seakan mencari sosok Kyungsoo yang telah menghilang. Ia berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo.

Namun, kini ia berdiri di tempatnya, mendongak menatap balik Kris yang melempar pandangan penuh tanya. Luhan membungkuk sopan setelah beberapa saat menatap Kris, yang dibalas dengan bungkukan seadanya. Kris mengenali Luhan sebagai teman Kyungsoo, bertanya, " Apa yang telah terjadi?"

" Apa Kyungsoo ada di dalam mobilmu? Apa ia tidak apa-apa?" Luhan bertanya, wajahnya Khawatir. Berjarak beberapa meter di belakang tempat Luhan mendongak menatapnya, ada Baekhyun dan Xiumin terhenti dari langkah mereka ketika melihat sosok tinggi Kris.

" Jika ia tidak ada apa-apa, ia akan naik mobil dengan ceria seperti biasa. Tapi, untuk hari ini tampaknya berbeda. Siapa yang mengganggunya? Apa—Choi Minho?"

" Ia menyebarkan kata-kata yang tidak benar tentang Kyungsoo. Sebaiknya, kita mengejar Kyungsoo, daripada kembali kepada Choi yang berengsek itu." Luhan berkata emosi, bergantian menatap Kris dan trotoar jalan yang telah kosong.

" Apa yang telah ia katakan?"

Luhan tidak sanggup bicara pada Kris. Baekhyun dan Xiumin spontan membungkuk ketika Kris berjalan melewati Luhan, menuju ke arah mereka. Ia mengulang pertanyaannya kini lebih mendesak.

Baekhyun menjelaskan kepada Kris dengan kata-kata yang diperhalus, mencoba menenangkan Kris. ia tahu jika mereka tidak menjawab Kris, maka ia akan menanyakan dan mendengar versi lebih buruknya dari siswa lain. Xiumin juga mencoba menenangkan, " Tetapi Choi Minho sudah diberi pelajaran oleh para sunbae dari klub tenis kami, seharusnya kini ia jera telah mengatai Kyungsoo seperti itu."

" Di mana ia sekarang?" Kris bertanya. Dari suaranya Baekhyun dan Xiumin mendeteksi kemarahan. Namun kilatan dari mata Kris sangat berbahaya. Kris tidak menunggu jawaban dari keduanya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lebar-lebar ke arah lapangan basket.

Ia bertanya pada salah satu anggota berkostum basket yang lewat di sampingnya, suaranya berat dan tenang, " Choi Minho-ssi?"

Anggota berkostum tim basket itu terpana dengan penampilan Kris untuk beberapa saat lamanya, mendongak untuk bisa menatap garis mata Kris yang tinggi. Ia menunjuk seorang anak lelaki lain yang juga berkostum basket sedang membasuh mukanya di samping ruang ganti, lalu berkata, " Yang itu."

Dengan figurnya yang tinggi, garis wajahnya yang tegas, jasnya yang hitam, dan sedikit tato yang terlihat dari balik kancing kemejanya yang terbuka, Kris dapat dengan mudah menakuti siapa pun. Minho yang menoleh karena terbayangi oleh bayangan Kris pun terkejut akan bagaimana pria di hadapannya mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat besar dalam membuat hatinya menjadi kecut.

Kris menarik kedua sisi kostum basket milik Minho, mengangkat dan memojokannya pada dinding ruang ganti. Minho yang menangkap ujung tato pada dada Kris pun menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tangan dan lututnya gemetar, napasnya tersengal.

Mata Kris melebar ketika ia mulai berkata, " Buka matamu!" maka Minho membuka matanya ragu, ketika maniknya bertemu dengan mata tajam milik Kris, napasnya tertahan.

" Lihat wajahku, hafalkan wajah ini. Dan, bayangkan sebelum kau berkata apa pun tentang Kyungsoo. Karena jika kau melakukannya lagi, akulah yang akan membuat bibirmu terkoyak begitu mengenaskan, hingga kau tak bisa mengatakan apapun—" Kris menggantung ucapannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gemetar milik Minho seraya berbisik, "—selamanya ."

* * *

.

.

.

Selesai urusan dengan Choi Minho tadi sore, Kris tidak kembali ke kantor, bahkan ia mematikan ponsel, lalu menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia meninju ujung setirnya dengan kepalan tangan. Sebelum Kris bisa melepaskan emosinya dengan gerakan keras lainnya, ia menarik tangan dan menghela napas panjang seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

Kris sudah berada di dalam parkir rumahnya, ia hanya belum turun dari mobil. _Walaupun telah berjanji pada diri sendiri berulang kali... kekerasan memang selalu ada di dalam diriku, _Kris terus mengutuk dalam hati. _Pada Choi Minho... padahal aku sudah meninggalkan dunia dengan kekerasan itu... Menggunakan penampilan yang rapi, menghindari tatapan orang-orang dengan kacamata hitam, apa aku memang sedang kabur dari masalalu?_

Ia mengerling ke pantulan dirinya pada spion, hanya disinari sinar rembulan dan remang-remang lampu balkon. Ia menghela napas panjang. Lalu mendongak ke dalam rumah, lampu di dalam telah menyalah.

Kris turun dari mobil, menguncinya. Ia melihat berkeliling sesaat, merasa ada mata yang memperhatikannya. Namun, ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Kris menekan pelipisnya. _Selain kasar, ternyata aku punya bawaan lain; terlalu waspada, _Kris menghela napas. Ia memang tidak berubah sama sekali.

Kris masuk ke rumah, melepas sepatunya dengan lebih lunglai dibanding biasanya. Ia mendongak, menatap ke arah ruang makan, menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di salah satunya. Ia memakai celemek yang bernoda saus, di hadapannya menu makan malam telah ia siapkan lengkap dengan peralatan makannya. _Rice cooker _masih menyala, membuat bunyi klik pelan sesaat setelahnya, tetapi Kyungsoo sedang melamun dan tidak menyadarinya.

" Aku pulang." Kris berkata pelan, memecah lamunan Kyungsoo, " Kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah lama menunggu?"

" Tidak." Kyungsoo yang terperanjat spontan menggeleng, memberikan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan ke arah Kris. " Ah—kau mau makan atau mandi dulu? Sebenarnya nasinya belum—oh! Sudah matang."

Kris tahu kejadian hari ini terasa sangat berat baginya, dan juga pasti ada sesuatu yang menekan batin Kyungsoo. Ia melepaskan jasnya menggantungnya pada kursi, membuat kemeja putihnya menjadi satu-satunya atasan yang dipakainya. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyendokan nasi ke dalam mangkuk untuk Kris.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Kris terus-menerus, Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia tak ingin menatap langsung ke mata Kris. " Kau mau kimchinya kuletakan di atas nasi? Atau di pisah saja?"

Kris lalu melangkah perlahan ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menyendokan lauk lain untuknya. Kris menarik bahu sempit Kyungsoo hingga membentur dada bidangnya, lalu ia merengkuh tubuh mungil milik Kyungsoo, mendekapnya erat hingga Kyungsoo merasa sangat lemah untuk berdiri karena perlakuan hangat Kris.

Aroma buah-buahan lembut menguar ketika Kris mendaratkan kecupannya diatas rambut lembab milik Kyungsoo. Kris akan nampak sangat keras dan dingin jika dilihat dari penampilannya, namun, Kyungsoo selalu yakin Kris adalah sosok yang sangat lembut dan hangat. Seperti perlakuannya selama ini terhadap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan aroma parfum yang Kris gunakan bercampur dengan suhu panas tubuhnya serta keringat yang sangat membuat Kyungsoo nyaman. "Sejak pulang tadi, aku tidak bisa melupakan apa pun yang Choi Minho katakan... dia bilang sore ini di sekolah—"

" _I got it. _Soo._" _Kris menghentikan kata-kata Kyungsoo karena sangat menyakitkan hati. Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya, terlihat ingin melanjutkan kata-kata. Namun tiba-tiba Kris membalikan tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua berhadapan, Kris mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar bisa melihat ke dalam matanya langsung. Ia bertanya hati-hati, " Ada apa?"

" Aku selama ini tidak pernah sadar." Kyungsoo berkata, suaranya mati-matian menahan kekesalan dan kesedihan hatinya. " Bahwa aku memang benar-benar seperti yang semua orang katakan."

" Jika ini karena Choi Minho, Kyungsoo... kau tidak perlu mendengarkan kata-kata apa pun yang ia ucapkan."

Kyungsoo membantah cepat, " Tidak. Bukan tentang itu, tapi, tentang bagaimana mereka bilang bahwa aku sangat kekanakan. Mungkin itu benar, mengingat betapa sering aku merajuk dan marah kepadamu, memeluk dan merengek kepadamu keesokan harinya." Kyungsoo menunduk dan menyembunyikan tawa ringannya dari pandangan Kris, karena itu akan terlihat bodoh.

Kris menangkup kedua pipi tembam milik Kyungsoo, mengangkat kembali wajahnya. " Seberapa pun kau ingin bergantung padaku, aku tidak akan keberatan. _It's okay, everything is gonna be alright." _Kris berkata sedikit seperti bisikan karena jarak wajah mereka yang semakin dekat. Kyungsoo bahkan dapat menghirup aroma _mint _yang menguar dari mulut Kris.

" Tapi tampaknya orang-orang tidak menganggap hubungan kita-baik-baik saja. Apa kau tahu, apa yang Choi Minho katakan tadi siang?" Kyungsoo berkata, suaranya datar tanpa gelombang, tetapi Kris tahu ada isakan tangis yang di sembunyikan di balik suara itu. Mereka berdua terdiam, memberikan jeda. Kyungsoo sendiri pun telah tahu bahwa Kris telah mendengar segalanya.

" Tidak tahu." Suara Kyungsoo masih sama datarnya, matanya bergerak menatap kosong ke lain arah, asal bukan wajah Kris. " Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah karena tidak memiliki hubungan darah, lalu tidak bisa dianggap sebagai kakak-adik?"

Kyungsoo menarik dirinya dari pelukan Kris, bertanya kepada Kris dari mata ke mata. " Kris selalu selalu bersamaku... Berkata bahwa kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Walau begitu, aku tahu bahwa Kris mengetahui banyak hal tentang Aboeji. Apakah jika Kris adalah Kim Jongin, maka mereka baru akan mengakui Kris adalah hyung-ku?"

Kris terpana mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Kyungsoo.

_Kim Jongin..._

Kyungsoo mendesak Kris dengan mengulang pertanyaannya, kini dengan lebih jelas. " Alasan mengapa Kris begitu menyayangiku.. Apa nama Kris sebenarnya adalah Kim Jongin?"

* * *

.

.

.

" Kim Jongin?" Pertanyaan itu membuat hati Kyungsoo serasa jatuh ke tanah. Ada kebingungan murni di dalam kata-kata Kris.

" Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Kris menatap Kyungsoo serius, membiarkan makan malam mereka mendingin.

" Kakak tiriku. Memiliki Appa yang sama, namun berbeda Eomma—Kim Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo tercekat ketika menyebutkan nama itu.

Kris mendesah. Kyungsoo tahu Kris tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Kris pasti tidak percaya, Kyungsoo tahu itu. Kris berkata, " Siapa yang mengatakan semua ini kepadamu, Soo-ya?"

" Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

" Aku adalah aku. Bukan orang lain."

" Lalu—apa kau bisa menjelaskan mengapa kau bisa di sini bersamaku? Mengapa kau menyayangiku, jika aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu?!" Kyungsoo mendesak, bahunya naik turun akibat napas yang memburu. Kyungsoo mencapai puncaknya.

Kris tidak mau menjawab apa-apa. Ia mungkin tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Kyungsoo dengan gusar masuk ke dalam kamaranya. Ia menarik laci mejanya, mengeluarkan dua carik foto yang di simpannya di sana. Kyungsoo merasakan tatapan Kris yang mengikuti setiap gerakannya, tetapi ia tidak berhenti.

Kyungsoo menjajarkan kedua foto itu di atas meja di hadapan Kris. " Kedua foto ini, sekali lihat kau pasti tahu mereka diambil bersamaan?! Bahkan tulisan tangan di belakangnya sama. Jika kau memberikan foto ibuku ini kepadaku, Kris, maka kau pasti tahu tentang foto satu lagi... dengan Kim Junmyun dan Kim Jongin."

Kris memberikan ekspresi yang terbaca, ia menatap ke dalam foto itu dengan pandangan kosong lalu mendongak kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu Kris sedang memohon untuk membiarkan ini berlalu. Agar Kyungsoo tidak menanyakan apapun tentang hal ini lagi.

" Apa namaku yang sebenarnya adalah... Kim Kyungsoo?"

Kris kembali memeluk Kyungsoo erat, " Jangan paksa aku lagi... aku telah bersumpah untuk mengatakan apapun kepadamu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu, Soo-ya. Jika aku bisa mengatakannya, sejak dulu aku sudah memberitahumu—semuanya."

" Kris." Suara Kyungsoo kini disertai isakan. " Tidak pernahkah kau mempertimbangkan perasaanku? Bagaimana semuanya akan berbeda jika kita bersaudara... atau tidak bersaudara."

Kris terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia mengeratkan dekapannya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis surai Kyungsoo.

" Bersaudara atau tidak, kau tetap _dongsaeng_-ku."

* * *

.

.

.

Kris mendapati dirinya duduk membelakangi jendela raksasa yang memperlihatkan pemandangan malam Busan keesokan harinya. Ruang kantornya berada pada lantai tertinggi di gedung itu. Ia tidak terlalu sering berada di sana, mengingat walaupun ia kini orang tertinggi di sana, ayahnya tidak menginginkannya membuat pekerjaan sebagai prioritasnya.

" _**Aku tidak butuh kau memperbanyak timbunan uang!" **_

"_**Aku memberikan pekerjaan ini kepada mu hanya karena mereka akan bertanya-tanya jika kau tidak bekerja; 'Dari mana semua uang itu?' ...Kau akan muak mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu."**_

Kris terdiam. Ia mengernyitkan dahi membuat alisnya bertarung satu sama lain. Ia mengingat kembali perbincangan dengan ayahnya beberapa menit lalu, tentang tiga figur dalam foto yang didapatkan Kyungsoo entah dari mana. Ia juga masih mengingat nada bicara ayahnya yang berubah berbeda dari biasanya. Ada amarah yang tertahan serta keraguan.

" _**Mengapa ia bisa tahu orang yang di foto itu adalah orang-orang itu?"**_

" _**Saya pernah memberikan foto Sandara Park kepadanya. Maafkan saya Aboeji—walaupun saya telah berjanji, saya tidak tahan ketika melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Segala kelemahan saya ada padanya... Tapi, walaupun begitu, saya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Aboeji, itu adalah sumpah yang akan saya patuhi."**_

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri di depan jendela raksasa yang di belakangnya. Menatap kosong lalu lintas yang ramai di bawah sana, semuanya terlihat sangat kecil dari atas seperti semut yang mengerubungi bukit gula. Suara-suara itu kembali lagi mengisi kepalanya. Membuat Kris mengerang seraya memijit pelipisnya.

" _**Aku tidak bisa berkata apa pun padamu Kris. Kau hanya kan mengatakan segalanya ketika ia menangis."**_

" _**Tetapi jika itu benar, berarti kau sangat menyayanginya. Tentang apa yang Kyungsoo sebut sebagai kakak tiri, itu hanya omong kosong. Kau takkan tersingkir dari hatinya Kris, jadi berhentilah khawatir... "**_

Pernyataan ayahnya tentang Kyungsoo memang membuat Kris merasa lega untuk sejenak, sampai pada nama lain mulai terngiang di pendengarannya. Ayahnya memberi tahu sesuatu tentang namja bermarga Kim yang di tanyakan Kyungsoo.

" _**Tapi jika kau benar-benar mencari seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin... Selama ini Jongdae lah yang bersamanya."**_

Kris tidak menyangka akan mendengar nama itu lagi. Nama yang sempat ia benci. Nama yang selalu muncul saat ia berusaha membuat ayahnya agar sayang pada dirinya seorang.

" Jongdae. Kim Jondae." Sekelebat ingatan melintas saat ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu kembali ia menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

" 'Kim'. mengapa harus ada 'Kim' yang lain... "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

kicauan saya :

masih ada gak ya yang nunggu remake-an saya ini? walaupun sedikit berubah dari versi aslinya, tapi saya udah berusaha kok, ini emang udah telaaaaat bangeeet _Mian~_ bab berikutnya siap-siap uri kkamjong dataaang :3 hehe welcome to KaiSoo moment, gimana ya sama Kris?

Maaf, buat typo yang bertebaran di setiap bab, ngetiknya ngebut sih, punggungnya cepet nyeri.

Special Thanks buat Tante Fenny Wong atas novelnya yang menginspirasi banget, cerita ini bukan milik aku, aku hanya mengubah cameo, plot, dan genre jadi fiksi Yaoi, cerita ini berdasarkan novel karya tante Fenny Wong dengan judul yang sama _HANAMI._

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngerespon baik sama fiksi ini..

at last... yuk review lagi, kritik, ataupun saran yang ngebangun aku terima kok di sini :3

let's overdose! #hyuhyuu :3

-Pansy-


End file.
